


Not Broken, Just Missing a Few Pieces

by Kaleidoscoped49



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Dysphoria, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, I write a lot im sorry, I'm sorry to Jungkook in advance, Innocent Jeon Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook Is a Sweetheart, M/M, Multi, Park Jimin Is Bad at Feelings, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Park Jimin, all things between main characters is consensual, no bts or vixx member raped anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleidoscoped49/pseuds/Kaleidoscoped49
Summary: Jung Hoseok and Kim Taehyung had been together for years, nothing could shake their bond.Namjoon had a secret love he held close to his heart hoping one day the boy would be his.Park Jimin loves Min Yoongi more than words can say, but carries a heavy secret.Min Yoongi can't admit to himself he's fallen for his dongsaeng.Kim Seokjin loves his friend, but with their schedules as idols will they find the time to pursue their love?Jeon Jungkook just wants to be loved, but it seems the world doesn't want that for him.While juggling love, friendship, heartbreak during their career how will BTS move forward?





	1. Hello!

Hello! This is my first work ever and I hope you all enjoy it!

I'll try to post as regularly as I can.

 

This is based off a RP my friend and I did on discord which unfortunately they ceased to continue. While the main story focuses on BTS, VIXX is mentioned and will have chapters to themselves. 

 

Fair warning this FF will have mentions of rape, PTSD, anxiety, body dysphoria, forms of self-harm and plenty of drama. However, I try and have just as much or more fluff in my stories so don't be turned away!

 

The rape will happen much later in the ff, mostly fluff first so feel free to read till then if it bothers you! I will include a warning before chapters that include rape, anxiety attacks, and self-harm.

 

I chose to write the BTS members a certain way and while I know some things may not be accurate I in no way intend to offend any member of BTS. This is purely for fun and for me to escape the stress of school.

 

While I wrote down the main pairings keep in mind there will be some one-sided attractions but I don't like having characters cheat or try to make any member of BTS or VIXX the "bad guy"

 

I hope you all enjoy this FF and decide to keep up with it!


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! The first Chapter here!!  
> There will be other chapters like this with a lot of texting ~  
> Enjoy!

**Bangtan GC**

**18:38**

**JK:** hypothetically.. how do I know if someone is flirting with me and follow up question  
..  
how do I do it back?!

 

**Jimin:** Jungkook flirting is like... your second language. you’re amazing at fan service!!!

 

**RM:** Is someone flirting with you? Well if you like them flirt back.

 

**Yoongi:** Such great advice from our leader.

 

**JK** : I dont want to mess this up though!!!

  
  
**Jimin:** _G a s p_

you mean our International Playboy™ has found someone he wants to date??

  
  
**Hoseok** : ㅋㅋㅋ 

 

**TaeTae:** OMG OMG OMG HAs our Kookie finally FoUnd soMEONE??

 

**Yoongi:** At least someone in this group has.

 

**Hoseok:** Uhm, Tae and I are right here hyung.

 

**Yoongi** : You two don’t count in this situation.

 

**Jk:** its just someone I kind of like its nothing serious..

And you know jin hyung technically has ken

 

**Jin:** Excuse me?

 

**Jk:** and jimin hyung pretty much has a line of people waiting for him

 

**Jimin:** Excuse me?

 

**TaeTae:** Kookie HUSH!

It is serious

Our maknae has found HIS FIRST LOVE

  
  
**RM:** Love is kind of a strong word Taehyung. Besides, he just said he only likes the person a little bit.

 

**JK:** yeah

totally unrelated note I have a date tomorrow

 

**Jimin** : yAy Kookie!!!

 

**Jin** : Good job, use protection.

 

**Yoongi** : Congrats kid, take Jin’s advice.

 

**TaeTae** : Mhm! Safe sex is suppppeeer important

 

**JK** : IM NOT HAVING SEX WITH HIM ON THE FIRST DATE

 

**Jimin** : OoooooOooooo

 

**TaeTae** : OoooOOooOooOooo

So

 

**Jimin** : There will be more dates?

  
  
**TaeTae** : Or at least you want there to be?

 

**Jin** : You two are too invested in this.

 

**Jimin** : We’re watching L O V E happen!!

 

**Jin** : You need to get a date.

 

**Jimin** : I’m just being supportive of our maknae.

 

**Yoongi** : Jimin doesn’t have to date anyone he doesn’t want to.

 

**Jimin** : thANK you!

 

**JK** : HELP SINCE HE KNOWS IM FREE RN HE SAID WE CAN JUST GO OUT NOW WHAT DO I WEAR I LOOK LIKE A MESS I ALREADY AGREEEEED

 

**TaeTae** : All my training has prepared me for this moment.

I will teach you

My dear sweet sugar child

On how to chose date clothes

It is an art

A fine-

 

**JK** : thats great hyung teach me later pick me an outfit now

 

**Jimin** : I’m helping too!!

 

**TaeTae** : Lets take a fun trip through my and kook’s closet.

 

**Yoongi** : You both just entered something you can’t escape.

 

**Jimin** : Tae is my soulmate why would I want to escape

 

**Yoongi** : Mhm, soulmate.

 

**TaeTae** : Awh Ily2 Jiminie

 

**JK** : im gonna to say something stupid or do something wrong im gonna mess up

 

**Jimin** : Aish!

Kookie relax you’ll be fine

 

**TaeTae** : Calm thyself Jeon Jungkookie it’s just a date

 

**Hoseok** : Great advice bby

 

**Yoongi** : You’ll be fine kid.

 

**RM** : Don’t get too nervous, you’ll do great Jungkook.

 

**JK** : i just dont want to mess it up…

 

**RM** : You’ll do fine Jungkook.

Don’t worry.

There are not that many ways you can mess up anyway!

 

**TaeTae** : Truth ^^

 

**JK** : ..Thanks hyungs

And thanks for the clothes taetae hyung

ill get going now

 

**Hoseok** : He’s so polite when he’s nervous.

 

**Jin:** Sigh why isn’t he polite all the time??  


**Jimin** : That’s rude!!

 

**Jin** : J o k i n g

 

**Yoongi** : Remember Jin’s advice from earlier Jungkook.

 

**RM** : Have fun Kookie.

 

**JK** : yeah yeah

Byeeee

 

**Jimin** : Hes all grown up!! ((´д｀)) ((´д｀))

 

**Hoseok** : He’s still a ho on stage, just a nervous one off stage

 

**TaeTae** : Yep. a vry nervous one

 

**Jin** : Well I hope they eat dinner, is everyone hungry?

 

**Hoseok** : FOOD YES

 

**Yoongi** : I’ll eat.

 

**RM** : Sure, it is dinner time soon.

 

**Jimin** : Soooorrrrryyy hyungs I forgot to tell you guys Im going out with Taemin for food tonight ( ´△｀)

 

**Jin** : It’s okay Jiminie have fun on your date ~

 

**Hoseok** : Jimin’s going on a date with LeE tAeMin?

 

**Jimin** : Its not a date!! We’re just friends!!

  
  
**Yoongi** : A date? Nah they’re just friends. Have fun Jimin.

 

**TaeTae** : Heeey friends can becOME dates. Look at me and Hobi hyung

 

**Jimin** : Tae no!! Im not going to date Taem hyung!

 

**Jin** : Cute nickname ;)

 

**Hoseok** : Not even going to get laid?

Smh jimin

Taemin is  h o t

 

**TaeTae** : I concur

 

**Yoongi** : Cute. And he’s not that attractive.

 

**Jimin** : Okay

I aDmIT Taemin is hot

But I’m not going to ‘get laid’ as you so eloquently put it.

 

**Hoseok** : We’re just being hoonnnessstt

 

**Yoongi** : You all are really something else.

 

**Jin** : Oh come on Yoongi-chi you have to admit Taemin is attractive

 

**Yoongi** : Nah.

 

**Jimin** : Aww come on hyungie. What’s the harm is admitting he’s attractive?

 

**Hoseok** : Good for you for defending your boyfriend Jimin.

 

**Jimin** : HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND

 

**Hoseok** : Sure, sure

 

**Yoongi** : Jimin said he isn’t, so he isn’t.

 

**Jin** : Your jealousy is showing.

 

**Jimin** : Why would Yoongi hyung be jealous ( ·◇·)？

 

**Yoongi** : I’m not.

 

**TaeTae** : OoooOOoOoOOoOOOOO someone is j e a l o u s

 

**Yoongi** : I have no reason to be jealous of him

 

**TaeTae** : Suurreee you don’t

 

**Jimin:** I think I’m missing something..

But I gotta go!!

Bye!!!

 

**Hoseok:** Have all the fun Jimin-ah!

 

**Jin:** Yoongi-chi

 

**Yoongi** : Yes?

 

**Jin** : You’re so obvious.

 

**Yoongi** : I can’t be obvious if there’s nothing to obvious about idiot.

 

**Hoseok** : #Denial

 

**Yoongi** : Shut the fuck up.

 

**TaeTae** : #Denial #Denial #Denial #Denial #Denial

 

**Jin** : Yoongi sweetie we can tell.

 

**Yoongi:** I’m not in denial about anything.

 

**TaeTae:** You keep telling yourself thaaaat

 

**Jin:** Food is ready assholes 

 

**Hoseok:** I got us some food Tae bby

 

**TaeTae:** Thanks hobi  <3

  
  



	3. Jungkook's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook comes back from his date and it didn't go too well :(

  **Bangtan GC**

 

**20:52**

**JK:** hey

 

 **Jimin:** Kooks you’re back!

 

 **JK:** yeah

 

 **RM:** How did the date go?

 

 **TaeTae:** Yes yes spill the tea p l e a s e

 

 **JK:**  it was..

um

 

 **Jimin:** Everything okay Jungkook?

 

 **RM:** Jungkookie?

 

 **JK:** yeah it was fine

im gonna go to my room dont wait up

 

 **Jimin:** Kook you sure you’re okay?

 

 **JK:** Well..

 

 **TaeTae:** Want to talk about it?

 

 **JK:** i just want to be alone rn

 

 **RM** : Are you sure? Do you need anything?

 

 **TaeTae** : What's wrong???

 

 **JK:** im fine

i just want to be alone rn

 

 **Jimin:** Tell us if you need to talk or need anything..

 

 **TaeTae:** Yeah we’ll give u space if you need it

 

 **JK:** Thanks

_Jeon Jungkook has gone offline_

 

 **Hoseok:** Whoa I just read this.. What happened?

 

 **RM:** I don’t know.

 


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo first chapter sorry school is awful but I try and update because it does relax me. Anyway, this is, again, my first time writing so any advice and feedback are appreciated! ☺️

Jungkook was laying on his side on his bed scrolling through his phone desperately trying to distract from the ache in his chest. Bringing his knees up to his chest he quickly wipes away the tears threatening to spill from his eyes.  _ I don’t even like him that much.. Why does it hurt so bad? _ Jungkook tried pushing away the thoughts coming into his head like moths drawn to a flame.

 

Having joined BTS so young he was raised differently than other teenagers he knew. While his friends went out partying after school, he went to training. During lunch, while they talked and laughed, he holed himself up in the library studying and desperately trying to finish assignments. When he heard the boys in his class talk about the girls they were dating, he felt his stomach churn.

 

He wasn’t jealous per say, just uncomfortable. He had no clue how those boys were able to ask out the people they liked so easily. And maybe it was also because.. Jungkook was gay. 

 

He didn’t like girls that way, never had.

 

But in the end, it just made him feel more like an outsider. Which brought him back to the present, trying not to cry loudly in his bed.     

 

_ “You’re not good enough” _

_ “You’re just a toy” _

_ “You’re a kid, nobody wants to date a 21-year-old who hasn’t even kissed before” _

_ “You’re boring to be around” _

_ “Nobody will ever-” _

 

Suddenly a knock on his bedroom door interrupts the flow of negative thoughts from his brain.

“Jungkook..? It’s me.. Namjoon hyung. Can I come in?”

 

Hearing the hesitancy in his hyungs voice makes him feel even worse.  _ And now you’ve made your hyungs worry.. Great, you really are a piece of shi- _

 

“Please?” Said Namjoon, quieter this time. His voiced laced with worry. 

 

Jungkook quickly sat up in his bed and hastily wipes his eyes again. He knew it was futile, it was always so obvious to everyone he knew when he had been crying. Trying to keep his voice steady, Jungkook quietly replied. “Y-yeah.. You can c-come in.”

 

Namjoon slowly opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. His heart sunk seeing the maknae sitting on the bed with red-rimmed eyes, a blanket wrapped around his lower body. 

 

“Hey, Jungkook.. What happened? Are you okay?” Namjoon carefully walked over to Jungkook and sat down beside him. He held himself back from pulling Jungkook into himself. While Jungkook loved physical affection on occasion, he also needed his own space and Namjoon didn’t want to make Jungkook any more uncomfortable than he already looked.

 

Avoiding looking at Namjoon, Jungkook took to staring at the floor of his bedroom while bringing his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. 

 

“I..I’m so stupid. Why did I-I think he l-liked me.. He was just using me” Sniffling, Jungkook rested his chin on his knees.

 

Hearing the sadness is Jungkook’s voice Namjoon threw out his hesitancy and wrapped his arm around Jungkook’s shoulders, sitting close to him. “Jungkook you’re not stupid at all. And he.. Used you? What do you mean?”

 

Jungkook stiffened when Namjoon touched him but slowly began to relax in his hold. “He.. Bammie- Bambam. He was just trying to get to Yugyeom. Our d-date went well and he took me back to his dorms.. We were watching something on the TV and he was being really touchy- I was fine with that! But then Yugyeom walked into the room and I saw his face and it all started to make sense-” 

 

Cutting himself off Jungkook sighed and looked at his legs while starting to fidget with his pants. The pain in his chest began to return and he felt the tears threatening to come back. Slowly but surely he leaned into Namjoon seeking comfort. The warmth from his hyung’s body felt nice and gave him a feeling of being protected. 

 

“I just.. I felt like a toy”

 

“Jungkookie, you aren’t a toy. He shouldn’t have done that to you. It was cruel and wrong, I’m really sorry”

 

A dry chuckle escaped from Jungkook’s mouth. What was the point in talking to Namjoon, it’s not like he would be able to help. Besides, it was his fault anyway for being so fucking innocent and naive. Still, the nagging voice in the back of his head reminded him who this was. This was Namjoon hyung. The smartest member and friend he had. They may not be as close as they could be, but Namjoon wouldn’t lie to him.  _ Talk to him, what’s there to lose? _ And so Jungkook took a deep breath and spoke. 

 

“It just hurts hyung.. Why did they bring me into their mess not caring about how I would feel? It just.. Hurts” He struggled to put words into how he felt. He didn’t like Bambam that much, it was just a silly crush.. So why..

 

He felt Namjoon’s breath on his neck before he heard him speak. “I don’t know Kook, and I know it hurts. But it will get better soon, I promise”

 

Forcing his eyes away from the ground he looked up slightly at his hyung and gave a fraction of a smile. “I know.. To be honest I don’t even like Bambam that why that much it’s- it was just a small crush.. But..”

 

Jungkook paused and thought for a split second.  _ Why  _ **_did_ ** _ it hurt so bad? It’s just a crush. If Bambam hadn’t asked him out he probably would’ve gotten over him quickly and returned to being his friend- Oh _

 

“It hurts because I thought we were already good friends and he used me like he didn’t care at all. And I guess a part of me was hoping I would finally get to date someone, you know? I’ve gone on a few dates with people but it never really progressed much farther after that. And.. I want to have that. A relationship.”

 

While he spoke Jungkook realized every word he was saying was 100% true. He wanted a relationship, a partner. He was tired of being innocent but, call him old-fashioned and cheesy, he wanted his firsts to mean something. He didn’t want his first kiss to be on a first date that never went anywhere. And he didn’t want his first time to be a random fuck where he never saw the other person again.

 

Namjoon smiled down at Jungkook and rubbed his shoulder softly with the arm wrapped around him. “One day you will find that someone. And they will date you exclusively because they genuinely want you. Today just wasn’t that day and BamBam wasn’t that person. Personally, I think it’s his loss for doing that to you because you’re a great person Jungkook” Blushing lightly after his small speech, Namjoon squeezed Jungkook’s shoulder. 

 

While the pain in his chest didn’t go away completely, Jungkook felt as if a weight had been removed. Despite his best efforts, Jungkook felt a smile begin to grace his features. 

 

“Thanks, hyung.. Sorry I ranted to you, I just needed to get it out I guess” 

 

Looking up at Namjoon, Jungkook saw him smiling back down at him. “It’s fine Jungkook, I’ll always be here to listen. I know I’m not Taehyung or Jimin but.. I still want you to feel you can come to me, even if I’m not your best friend.” 

 

Jungkook smiled at Namjoon’s blatant kindness. He’d always respected Namjoon, ever since the beginning. He’d looked up to him so much. But he felt like he was bothering him sometimes. Namjoon was so much smarter than him and so much busier. Yet he took the time to help Jungkook with is homework, and taught him how to compose, how to read music, how to do a lot of things. But maybe.. Was there a possibility Namjoon actually didn’t mind Jungkook bothering him?     

 

“Thank you Namjoon hyung..” Suddenly Jungkook felt the nervousness return to him. He became aware of just how close Namjoon was to him, how tenderly he was being held. He was very conscious of Namjoon’s hand resting on his shoulder. The pressure there wasn’t too much, but just enough to make him feel grounded. 

 

“T-thank you for checking on me” Jungkook cursed himself in his head for stuttering, what was he, 15 again? This was just Namjoon, his hyung, his friend. Get a grip. 

 

“You can leave if you want, I was going to watch a movie or something.. Just until I felt tired or fell asleep. But you can stay if you want! I’m not kicking you out you’re good company..” Jungkook felt the heat rise in his cheeks at his rambling and started to fidget with his hands. He had no reason to be nervous, yet here he was, acting like an anxious teenager. 

 

“You’re welcome Jungkook” Namjoon chuckled at Jungkook’s nervous antics and placed his hand on top of Jungkook’s fidgeting ones. “If it’s okay with you, I’d like to stay. You know.. Comfort you more” 

 

Intertwining their fingers, Jungkook felt the ease slowly seep into his bones. Namjoon seemed to have that effect on him, on everyone really. “Thank you hyung” Surprising himself on how quiet his voice was, but he didn’t bother repeating himself. Namjoon heard Namjoon understood. 

 

“You’re welcome Jungkook” 

 

Jungkook smiled wider and sat back against the backboard of the bed. Patting the space beside him Jungkook looked up at Namjoon. “Come here hyung!” Smiling, Jungkook grabbed his laptop and scrolled through movies. He didn’t want to watch a sappy romance movie because of his date fail, that’s not the kind of person he is. 

 

Namjoon quickly moves next to him and put his arm right back where it was before, around Jungkook’s shoulders. Humming, pleased with Namjoon’s actions, Jungkook picked out a movie. Glancing up at Namjoon Jungkook felt a pleasing warmth fill his chest. He’s being so.. Kind. He usually is but I guess I never noticed it that much before. 

 

Shoving his legs down into the covers and scooting down slightly, Jungkook turned on side and rested his head on Namjoon’s chest. If he concentrated, he could hear Namjoon’s heartbeat. Feeling slightly awkward just laying on Namjoon’s chest, Jungkook took Namjoon’s hand back in his own. Playing with his fingers and tracing small shapes, Jungkook kept his eyes glued to the screen while holding onto Namjoon. Jungkook felt fingers in his hair and glanced up to see Namjoon gently carding his free hand through Jungkook’s hair. The feeling of his fingers caressing his scalp was oddly very comforting.

 

Putting on a mindless actions movie, Jungkook began to relax. He spent so much time trying to prove he was old enough to be treated like an adult, he’d been missing out on things like this. 

 

Comfort. 

 

“Namjoon hyung?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Do… do you believe in soulmates?” asked Jungkook, looking up from the movie and ignoring it for the favor of Namjoon.

 

“Soulmates?”

 

“Yes, soulmates. That two people are destined for each other.”

 

Namjoon hummed in contemplation. “I suppose I do. I think that, sometimes, two people are completely destined for each other. Their souls work in harmony. What about you, do you believe in soulmates?”

 

Jungkook shrugged. “I don’t know, I think that some people are basically perfect for each other. Like.. Taehyung and Hoseok hyungs. And, if they ever get their shit together, Yoongi and Jimin hyungs” He chuckled softly “But.. I don’t know”

 

Namjoon smiled at Jungkook. “Those two will take a while, but yes I see what you mean. It’s nice knowing that someone is meant for you.” 

 

Jungkook then averted his gaze from Namjoon. Instead, he focused on Namjoon’s hand he was still holding and playing with. “And what if some people are just meant to be alone..?” Jungkook said hesitantly, the pain in his chest starting to ache again. 

 

Namjoon paused his movements in Jungkook’s hair for a moment before resuming stroking his hair. “I don’t think anyone is meant to be alone. Some people just take longer to find that one.. But nobody should be alone in this world. Whether it’s a best friend or a romantic partner, everyone has an other half.” 

 

Jungkook stopped playing with Namjoon’s hand, opting for just holding it instead. A pleasant warmth overcoming the ache in his chest once again. “That’s a nice thought” He paused for a moment. “Do you think you’ve met your person yet hyung? Your soulmate?”

 

Namjoon smiled down at Jungkook and nodded. “Yes I think I have Kookie, they just don’t know it yet.” 

 

Jungkook giggled and leaned back into Namjoon’s chest. He looked up and tapped Namjoon’s nose. “Well, I think anybody would be lucky to have you hyung. They don’t know what they’re missing.”

 

Namjoon blushed lightly at the sudden show of affection. “Thank you Jungkook, anyone would be lucky to have you.” 

 

Jungkook felt heat rise into his cheeks most likely matching the one spreading on Namjoon’s face. “Thanks, I guess I have a lot of time to find my soulmate, I’m only 21 after all. Namjoon nodded and hummed in agreement. “You do have a lot of time, and you will find the perfect one.”

 

Jungkook laughed, he let his head fall between Namjoon’s collarbones. “You’re talking like you don’t have time. Hyung you’re only 24 you know! You’ve got just as much time as me, plenty of time to make that person you said fall for you.” Said Jungkook, winking up at Namjoon.

 

Blushing at Jungkook’s statement, Namjoon wrapped his arms around Jungkook holding him close. “Ah well.. I hope I can one day. But who knows, life can be crazy at times.” 

 

“I know you will Namjoon hyung. You’re amazing, talented, funny, cute, handsome, and I look up to you a lot.” Jungkook began tracing small shapes on Namjoon’s arm that was holding them together. “Don’t worry, even if they don’t love you now I’m sure they will, I know it” Jungkook nodded to himself. 

 

“Ah.. Thank you Jungkook. You’re the best maknae anyone could ask for”

 

“Thanks.. I try” Jungkook chuckled and closed his eyes, the exhaustion from his tears and emotions finally catching up to him. Turning on his side to get more comfortable, Jungkook stayed laying on Namjoon. He tucked his head under Namjoon’s chin and sighed, falling asleep slowly.

  
  



	5. Namjoon [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon is the first to wake up! A look into his mind ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon POV  
> Sorry, the chapter is sooo short (I normally write a LOT) !!!  
> I felt like making this a full scene w/ JK just didn't work right, so I'll have that be the next chapter.

Namjoon opened his eyes slowly, getting accustomed to the light shining through the blinds. Blinking a few times he began to sit up before registering something, or more specifically someone was next to him. He looked over and saw Jungkook laying next to him, one arm thrown over Namjoon’s stomach and his face pressed into the side of Namjoon’s chest, breathing slowly. Namjoon blushed slightly as last night’s memories began to flash in his mind. _He really is something else, isn’t he?_ Namjoon thought as he brushed some stray hairs away from Jungkook’s forehead, settling back down in bed and placing an arm around Jungkook carefully. You see, Namjoon had a secret. A secret nobody else knew.

 

He was in love with Jeon Jungkook.

 

Fully, completely. There was no doubt in Namjoon’s mind as to what emotions he felt towards Jungkook. When Namjoon first met Jungkook, he thought of him almost as a younger brother. It was clear how much the younger looked up to him and he didn’t want to ruin that. But slowly and surely, Jungkook began to age. And watching Jungkook grow from a shy, anxious, and awkward teenager to a confident, energetic, handsome, adorable - and quite frankly hot as FUCK in Namjoon’s opinion - wasn’t a change he was prepared for. Sure, he knew Jungkook was going to become an adult but Namjoon didn’t realize the effect it would have on him. And now, laying in Jungkook’s bed holding him in his arms, Namjoon could proudly state that he had utterly fallen for this boy. Make no mistake, just because Namjoon was proud of loving Jungkook did NOT mean he was going to tell anyone, especially the boy in question. But in moments like these, when it was just him and Jungkook, Namjoon entertained the thought of what could be. But would never happen. Ever. Right?

 

It didn’t matter anyway, being this close to Jungkook, having the younger see him as a hyung to look up to, was good enough for Namjoon.


End file.
